


what bobby saw

by redstainedtoes



Series: what happened to us? [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Luke Patterson Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Not Canon Compliant, they miss julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: what happened after they came back to life, and what did bobby think?part of a series, makes more sense if you read the first one
Series: what happened to us? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064483
Kudos: 32





	what bobby saw

**Author's Note:**

> sad times

Bobby's bandmates were acting strange, like they were tied on the end of a thin string, just waiting for it to snap. He didn't ask why, he didn't know how. They had been so excited and now Luke was harshly tuning his guitar backstage and Alex's hands were shaking and Reggie could only look at the floor. Their names were called and they jogged onto stage and began playing, not wanting to put on a mask of excitement for addressing the fans. 

Bobby knew they were acting strange when they made it through Now or Never and realized that Luke and Reggie hadn't shared a microphone once the whole song. But he smiled out at Rose behind the unknown faces and didn't ask why.

Bobby knew something was off with the way his bandmates froze up when he announced that they were going to play _Bright._ They were supposed to debut it today, had they forgotten? Throughout the song, Luke sang to the edge of his microphone as if he was waiting to jump onto someone else's, but he never did. Reggie played with his eyes closed like if he opened them, there would be something missing. Alex kept looking down at an empty space in front of him and sang some of the wrong harmonies. Bobby knew he was going to have to ask why.

Bobby noticed that in between songs, his bandmates kept softly playing, a continuation of the previous song. They played like there was something to cover up, like if they stopped all of this would stop. But why?

Bobby knew something was wrong when they finished their final song and his bandmates bowed and then just stood there, like the audience could no longer see them. But he nudged Luke to snap him out of it and saw him avoid looking at Rose in the back, making eye contact with the front row instead.

Bobby was worried for his bandmates when Luke went back to his mic to say goodbye.

"Thank you! We're Ju-" he stopped, and took a deep breath to compose himself, "We're Sunset Curve, tell your friends!" This was not the Luke that Bobby knew, and he was too afraid to ask why.

Bobby was concerned when they got back to the studio. When he told his bandmates how great they did, he was only met with silence until Luke whispered,

"We're gonna be legends."


End file.
